


the Game Show one

by bizzleydreaming



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, kinda..?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bizzleydreaming/pseuds/bizzleydreaming
Summary: Ginny wants to enter a game show, but it's for couples, and she is very much single.So she asks a friend to enter with her, and what once was supposed to be pretend becomes real.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 7





	the Game Show one

"Woah! Hermione, come look!" Ginny exclaimed from her desk, excitedly grinning at her roommate who was currently applying lip gloss in front of the mirror. Hermione finished up her glossing and walked over and Ginny turned her laptop to face her. 

Hermione's eyes brightened. "A game show! And the prize- wow, Ginny, are you going to join?" She looked over. Ginny smiled wistfully, pulling back her laptop. 

"It's a couples game show. I can't." Now Ginny didn't even know why she got excited in the first place; she couldn't even enter the damn thing.

Hermione smiled at her apologetically. Then, her eyes brightened once more. "Wait, maybe you can! You could ask a friend of yours to enter with you."

Ginny thought about it, then narrowed her eyes playfully at Hermione, grinning. "Hermione, are you telling me to lie?" 

Hermione rolled her eyes playfully. "It's just a little white lie, what harm could it possibly do?" She said. "Besides, a chance to win that prize simply cannot be passed up."

Ginny nodded in agreement. "Hey, what were you getting ready for?" She asked.

Hermione's eyes widened and she immediately rushed over to her bed, sliding on her shoes. "I'm supposed to meet up with Ron - double date with Harry." She grabbed her purse, rushed to the door, and left with a muttered goodbye.

Sighing, Ginny looked at her laptop screen, the announcement of the game show staring up at her. She shut the laptop and flopped into bed, deciding to call it an early night. Thinking could wait 'til tomorrow.

***

Walking with her tray in her hands, Ginny grinned when she spotted a mess of dirty-blonde hair at a table. She hurried over and took a seat next to the blonde, reached for one of her potato crunchies and popped it into her mouth.

"Oh hello, Ginny. I didn't see you this morning." Luna said, turning to Ginny. Ginny swallowed and replied. "Yeah, sorry, Luna. I was running late. I left my textbook in my dormitory."

Luna tilted her head. "That was unfortunate. Did you happen to pass by the garden? I heard that Neville has planted a rather lovely buttercup bush, and I was thinking I would make a flower crown when I find some time."

Ginny shook her head and swallowed the sandwich she'd just been chewing on. She was listening to Luna talk about other flowers she wanted to incorporate into her flower crown when suddenly, a thought struck her.

"Luna! How would you like to enter a couples game show with me? You know, pretend to be my girlfriend." She said, smiling at her friend hopefully. Luna got that faraway expression on her face; the one she always had when she was thinking hard, or daydreaming.

A few seconds and another bite of Ginny's sandwich later, Luna spoke again. "Sure, Ginny. That sounds like great fun!" Ginny grinned as widely as she could and kissed Luna on the cheek in thanks. 

They planned to meet in Ginny and Hermione's dormitory after lessons and their lunch went on with chatter about different types of flowers and their meanings and stealing each other's food (mainly on Ginny's part).

***

It had been a few days after Ginny and Luna had submitted their request to be entered into the game show, and they had been meeting up everyday since to prepare for the possibility that they get entered.

After intensively getting to know Luna, Ginny started feeling ... different about her. It was as if she was meeting Luna again, but in a completely different light; everything about her was the same, but it was also ... different, in a way she couldn't define.

Ginny had started to pay more attention to Luna's quirks; how absolutely ethereal she looked when her eyes glazed over, that faraway look painted on her face; how her soft smile looked like it could light up the darkest corner; how adorable her laugh somehow managed to be, loud unlike her usual voice, but just so utterly adorable.

And now Luna was playing some music on her phone. It sounded just like how Luna would sound if she were music; calm, but bold, and the lyrics — the ones Ginny could pay attention to, anyway — reminded Ginny of Luna.

"Come on, Ginny. Lets dance." Luna slid off the bed and held out her hand.

Ginny took it and got off of the bed as well. She followed Luna's lead, swaying to the music. Luna closed her eyes so Ginny did so as well. She moved slowly, immersed in the music, Luna's soft, warm hand as her guide. 

Suddenly, Ginny was pulled into a spin, and she laughed, hearing the music that had steadily grown more upbeat. They twirled each other in turn and only stopped when dizziness had caught up, giggling.

Ginny pulled Luna towards her bed, and they flopped down onto it. She stared at the ceiling, feeling the warmth in her hand and contentment in her heart. She sighed and sat up, glancing towards Luna, who then followed suit.

Looking straight into Luna's beautiful grey-blue eyes, Ginny thought about how there was nothing more she would want in life than to have this. So she thought she should say it.

"Luna," Ginny started, looking down at their entwined hands. "I just- this is- I mean, I- ugh!" She groaned, eyes rolling upwards. She felt Luna's hand give hers a gentle squeeze and looked at her.

"I think I know what you mean, Ginny. And I think that this is something I want too." Luna smiled.

Ginny's heart soared, and she grinned. Then, heartbeat rapidly pounding, she leaned forwards, and the moment her lips touched Luna's everything seemed ten times more colourful, even though her eyes had fluttered closed.

This was everything she could ever want.

***

"And the prize goes to ..." A drumroll played. "Ginny and Luna!"

Ginny gasped, and then she was pulled into an embrace. She hugged Luna tight then pulled back to give her a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this!  
> Please feel free to leave Kudos if you thoroughly enjoyed it.


End file.
